


Стратеги и стратегии

by bhbyf



Category: Original Work, zombies - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhbyf/pseuds/bhbyf
Summary: Однажды в одном городе вспыхнула эпидемия





	Стратеги и стратегии

До кордона осталось метров триста, но дальше уже шли дорога и поле – местность вполне просматриваемая.

\- Давайте здесь подождем, мужики! – предложил Семен. – Дальше засекут нас.

\- А ждать-то чего? - вздохнул Петр. – Лучше пошли еды поищем! 

\- Ты хуже бабы любой, - плюнул Серега. – Жрать да жрать. Сидел бы в городе и страдал. Мы не за хавчиком пошли, а в разведку! 

\- Да, - поддержал Семен. – Мы отправились разузнать, что да как, а то сидим в оцеплении чисто лохи. Что в мире? Что в столице? Что в соседнем городе? Что в Петровке? Кордон? Эпидемия? Их стороной обошло все это? Или не обошло, но жители – не терпилы, плюнули на этих уродов и восстали? 

\- И как мы все это узнаем? – скептически спросил Петр. – Все равно вон колючая проволока и блок-пост на выезде. Думаешь, пропустят нас? Или новостями поделятся? Или еды дадут?

\- Пизды тебе дадут, - не выдержал Серега. – Сначала мы, потом они. Помнишь, что от Федора осталось? Хоронили в кружке. А ведь он с белым флагом шел, с поднятыми руками!

\- Приказ у них – стрелять на поражение, - поучительно сказал Семен. – И ни радио, ни рации отсюда мы не услышим. 

\- Тссс, - вдруг шепнул Серега. – Идет кто-то. Ну-ка, быстро затаились!

И правда, от новенького знака «КАРАНТИН! Въезд строго воспрещен, стрельба на поражение» шли двое в военной форме. 

\- … Я ему так и сказал – на мать свою орать будешь! – сказал тот, что был выше.

\- Дурак ты, Сидоров, - вздохнул тот, что был толще. – С командиром препираться надумал. 

\- Я здесь отравой дышать не нанимался! – не согласился тот, кого назвали Сидоровым. – Так что пусть относится ко мне с уважением! Или…

Договорить, что «или» он не успел – из кустов на новобранцев накинулись три тени. Тот, который был выше, тонко взвыл и кинулся бежать в сторону блок-поста. А тот, который был толще, попытался снять с плеча автомат – но запутался в лямках и не успел ни выстрелить, ни смыться.

\- И зачем мы его в город тащим? – в который раз проныл Петр. 

\- Я его тащу, а не ты, - строго сказал Серега. – Мы когда в Афгане служили, часто языков брали. Сейчас допросим его по всей строгости военного времени – пусть расскажет, что в мире делается. Нашли ли лекарство, что вообще за хворь была, с чего пошла, чем закончилась, когда нас отсюда выпустят. Я, между прочим, на рыбалку хочу – а из-за карантина этого злоебучего сижу тут, как собака на цепи!

\- Кто в финал по футболу вышел пусть еще скажет, - встрял Петр. 

\- Ага, и кого в очередной серии «Игры престолов» убили, - вставил ехидно Семен. – А если он футболом не интересуется? Может, он больше по хоккею прется? Или по теннису? Вот новости точно должен знать! 

Своих они услышали еще за квартал.

\- Блять, опять митинг у них, что ли? – плюнул Серега. – Нет, чтобы делом заняться! 

\- Какие дела у них? – отмахнулся Семен. - Им абы жрать и скандалить, скандалить и жрать! Соотечественники, блин, землячки!

\- Требуем решить вопрос продовольствия, - кричала голосистая Галка. – Мы свою кошку сегодня съели! 

\- Сколько можно, - поддержали другие ее женские голоса. – Мы крыс едим, знаете, как противно? А голод только усиливается! 

\- Мышей ешьте, они вкуснее, - крикнул Егор.

\- Их поди поймай! – парировала Светка. – Да и мал ты еще во взрослые дела мешаться, иди отсюда! 

\- Сами идите! – пискнул Егор и, видимо, принялся спасаться бегством.

\- Смотрите, что мы принесли! – заорал радостно Петр. 

Дальше все было похоже на плохое кино. Вся толпа разом повернулась к ним – и к ним же побежала. Семена и Серегу волной откинуло в сторону – а вот их «языка» скопище поглотило мгновенно – в прямом и переносном смысле этого слова. Серега только и успел моргнуть – а его добычу, его заветный ключик к информации уже размотали на кишки и растащили на куски мяса. Галка, как самая черноротая и самая вечно голодная, уже жрала мозг. Петр отхватил печень. Егор тащил язык и уши – да, быстрый паренек оказался.

\- Я этого Петра своими руками удушу, - едва не всхлипнул Серега. – Предатель он и есть предатель. Как с этими уродами разрабатывать стратегию или тактику, когда у них только жрачка в голове? Так и не узнаем, что там в соседнем городе, может, надо к ним прорываться, с боями… 

\- Ладно, ты не хандри, - попытался утешить друга, - еще кого-нибудь поймаем…

\- Они теперь настороже ходить будут, - покачал головой Серега. – Так легко мы их не достанем.

\- Для настоящих стратегов и тактиков всегда есть способы, - поддержал товарища Семен. – Разберемся!


End file.
